naruto_broken_kunaifandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto: Broken Kunai Wiki
'Welcome to the Naruto: Broken Kunai Wiki' The Naruto: Broken Kunai Wiki is dedicated to the storage and description of all many different elements, characters, and details that are included in the Naruto: Broken Kunai Role-Play. 'The Tale of The Broken Kunai' A tale as old as time itself... The Tale of the Broken Kunai is a story known word-for-word by even the eldest shinobi that still draw breath on this world. It is unknown if the tale is drawn from fact or is merely a legend, but it goes as follows: Once, many moons before the rise of the current Shinobi nations, there were merely small, un-unified bands of ninja that roamed all over the realms of Japan; holding nothing but their oaths, dreams, and family with any kind of regard. Needless to say, war was constant. In fact, even for the young would-be shinobi at only eight years of age brutal deaths and destruction were but common things. Constant bickering among the largest of the Shinobi "tribes" (for, truthfully that is all they amounted to) often resulted in bloody wars that lasted for years or until the genocide of an entire family was completed. It was only soaked in the blood and born from the ashes of this conflict that the thirty blood-lines (a.k.a. Clans-"Ichizoku") of shinobi that exist even today arose: The Uchiha, Hyūga, Kagawa, Oita, Kurosaki, Aburame, Akimichi, Amagiri, Fūma, Hagoromo, Hirasaka, Hōzuki, Inuzuka, Kaguya, Kamizuru, Kohaku, Kurama, Nara, Rinha, Ryū, Sarutobi, Senju, Shiin, Shirogane, Tenro, Tsuchigumo, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Yotsuki, and Yuki clans. This is not to say that these thirty clans were the only survivors, merely those who existed and thrived for some reason or another in their various areas of development. However, survival in this world of old was not something that implied success nor safety... survival was simply that, survival. The clans continued to fight among themselves, the monstrous creatures around them known as the Bijū (Canon-Tailed Beasts), the Samurai to the North and West and even strange folk hailing from the South-eastern seas. At many times, the very existence of the Shinobi rested in the balance of their battles; whether they knew it or not. One such instant occurred at the Battle of Ibaraki. This battle was the site of one of the largest clashes ever had between the Hyūga, Uchiha, Oita, Senju, and Ryū clans. What began between the five mighty clans as a mere culmination of rivalries (namely between the Uchiha, Hyūga, and Senju) coupled with a petty land dispute over the rolling Ibaraki Valley concluded in the largest amassing of Shinobi forces in the entire history of Japan. The ensuing conflict soaked the black mud of the valleys' forests, swamps, and even hillsides with enough blood to turn the three connected rivers (the Geist, Yamanaka, and Hara rivers) a solid crimson; choking life from the vegetation and wildlife. After three days of conflict the victor of the conflict was still unclear as the only two clans left with able-bodied ninja were the power-thirsty Uchiha, peace-demanding Senju, and unspeakably loyal Ryū clans. At mid-day it seemed that an unspoken alliance between the Senju and Ryū clans would spell the end of the Uchiha offensive and leave the lands firmly in the dual-control of the two winners. However, just as the sun hit the middle of the sky a strange wind began to caress the valley with a deathly, strangling grip of foreboding. To this day no one knows what it was that actually caused the Chakra within the valley to awaken that day, but awaken it did. At the triangular intersection of the three mighty rivers an ancient pillar rose from the Earth; scarred with marks of battles long forgotten and kanji that even the most knowledgeable scholars to this day have been unable to decipher. It was there, with the three leaders of the mighty clans standing across from each other with respect to the water that all the Shinobi in the land experienced the most wonderful gift and curse of their life: they were granted chakra from the very forces of nature within the valley; among other abilities such as the Dojutsu present in the Hyūga, Ryū, and Uchiha today. With these new-found powers over toxins, steel, fire, water, blood, earth, lightning, and anything else that the Shinobi could think of the battle suddenly took on an entirely new nature. Satisfied that they had gone far enough and that the ensuing conflict would only result in the anihilation of too many people, the Uchiha, Senju, and Ryū clans agreed that very day to solidify their forces into the might village of Ibaraki; a village today known as the Onsengakure. To mark the center of the village, a mighty fountain was created around the massive pillar and the intersection of the rivers was moved--literally moved--two miles north. Despite the sudden peace and good-will among all thirty of the clans (as the various others opted to join the Ibaraki village or form mighty villages in their own areas--today Five major villages rule over the land) there was still some ill-will with a sect of the Uchiha and the decision of their leader. To mark their discontent, these traitors abandoned their clan and the village with their mysterious leader, Futai Uchiha, thrusting a lightning-imbued kunai into the tip of the pillar that marked the center of the village before leading his followers off into the hills... never to be seen again. Now, one-hundred years later the Shinobi have truly begun to understand their chakra abilities and are currently at peace; despite some tensions between certain villages due to the unsettled wars of the past. Thus, the cracked kunai in the tip of the pillar of Onsengure stands today... still immovable by even the strongest taijutsu users. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Clans Category:Jutsu Category:Ranking System/Rules Category:Custom Characters Category:Villages